


Behind the mask

by Damisukia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masquerade, Prom, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damisukia/pseuds/Damisukia
Summary: John Watson thought that going alone to this masquerade would be the most boring thing ever.Or is it ? Co-written with a fellow johnlock lover on omegle. If you recognize yourself, tell me and I'll credit you





	

Prom Night the one night that many girls looked forward to. Even the guys were looking forward to it. Whether it was for the spiked punch, being with friends or the girl they had asked to the masquerade themed prom had said yes. Unfortunately, for John Watson he was not one of those guys, his girlfriend had just dumped him but, he did not want his investment towards the night (His Tux, the limo, or mask) to go unwasted. So, there he was standing near the punch bowl watching the other couples walk, and dance by. It was then, someone caught his eye towards the corner of room. John grabbed two glasses of water that was served in wine glasses and headed towards the other. The fact that he was behind the mask, and not even his friends recognized him gave him enough courage to approach the guy who caught his attention.  
Sherlock was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, being as bored as ever. He didn't want to attend this ridiculous ball but he had no much choice and his mother had him go. Worst of all he had to go with the petulant Irene Adler as his date, he clearly wasn't interested in dancing with her so she quickly drifted away from him. And here he was, deducing people walking by and hoping the evening would end quickly. What he didn't expect though was the blond guy with a white mask coming over to him, drinks in hand. What did he want from a guy like Sherlock ?  
As John got closer he could see the ebony curls on top of the other's head and it made his heart lurch. Not to many people at the school had hair quite like that and one of them was Sherlock Holmes.Whom was known for deducing people and he could only hope he would not be able to deduce the hell out him. John gulped as he gave the boy a smile and offered him the drink. "For you."John said as he handed him the water knowing the punch had been spiked. "Here with anyone?"He decided to ask before, he lost his courage.  
Sherlock glanced at the blond guy and studied him from head to toe, John Watson, star of the rugby team, sounds kinda boring. He offered him a drink and Sherlock took it "water, how fancy" he rolled his eyes but still began drinking "Unfortunately I've been followed by this girl over there with the red cat mask" he said and pointed at the very attractive girl dancing with three guys at a time. "I won't bother asking, you clearly came here alone"  
The moment the other opened his mouth he knew it was the Sherlock Holmes. John shrugged at his comment."It was this or spiked punch."He said as he took a sip from his glass taking a look over at the direction he pointed. "Irene?"he asked with a raised brow."Not your taste?"He asked but, then yet again she was dancing with three other guys...."Also, how did you know I came here alone?"he found himself asking.  
Sherlock emptied his glass and put it down on the nearest table. "I don't think much of her"he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, locking his gaze back on the blond haired guy in front of him "Well, you've been standing near that punch for a good 20 minutes, so either your date has runaway with someone else, either you came here on your own. Probably because you were dumped recently." he spitted his nasty deductions at him but he didn't seem to be that offended "I bet I can guess who it was"  
John nodded."You are correct."he said simply as he took another sip from his glass."If you can deduce that can you deduce correctly why I am here?"He asked as he pointed to the ground and referred to him being with Sherlock.John pursed his lips waiting for an answer with a soft sigh.Since, things did not seem to be going well but, like everyone knew Sherlock was a hard person to deal with.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow in surprise, it was the first time he wasn't insulted after his list of deductions. Maybe he wasn't that boring. He was a bit taken by surprise by John's question. Honestly why would he waste his time talking to him ? Sherlock wasn't exactly the most popular kid in school, more of the contrary "You must be bored I suppose" he simply replied  
John shook his head and took a sip of his drink."Wrong."He told him as he set his glass down and wiped his palms on his knees."I um...Heard you like to dance.So. would you like to dance with me?"He asked as he shifted on his feet anxiously.Waiting for a crude remark or a plain out no but, there was still a bit of hope in the blonde that the other may say yes.  
Sherlock flinched as he heard the 'wrong', he hated being wrong. "You came here to ask me to dance with you ?" he asked, no exactly expecting an answer. He hesitated for a few seconds, but honestly he had nothing better to do so he just nodded "fine" he offered his hand to John  
John gave a nervous smile and let out a breath before, he took the other's hand. Leading them towards the dance floor.John hoping he wouldn't screw this dance up since,well he wasn't the best dancer but, he had been taking lessons.Once, the two found a place to dance John shifted again on his feet."Um would you like to lead?"he asked as another slow song came on.  
Sherlock just walked straight to the dancefloor, dragging John along. "I'm clearly the most experienced, so yes I'll lead" he grabbed john's hand and placed his second one on his hip. As the music begin, he moved along, his feet stepping carefully to the beat of the song "just follow my steps" he adviced  
John nodded as he took a glance down at his feet before, they began to dance.John worried that he will step on him but, the more they danced the easier it got.Also, the less John looked at his feet.Before, he knew it he had relaxed and was smiling as he followed the other's lead to the dance.  
Sherlock hissed at him each time he would look at his feet. Eventually John get the moves and followed him more easily as the song went on. It wasn't as bad as he thought "Your dancing skills could use some more training but.. you're not that bad" he commented  
"Yeah I know.I'm a rugby player not a dancer."He told the other with a shrug."But, thanks I'll take that I'm not so bad as a compliment."He told him with a small smile.  
"I noticed, you don't eaxctly have a dancer's body" he said, bt quickly corrected himself "no offense". Soon Sherlock noticed that all eyes were on them, it became even more insistent when an even more romantic song began to play, and all couples around were cuddling each other as they danced. He rolled his eyes and sighed, trying to not pay attention.  
"None taken."John said with a small shrug and he took a glance around seeing as all the couples scooted closer together.He also, took note on their staring and John ended up looking back at his feet for a moment before, making eye contact with Sherlock again.Perhaps they shouldn't have chose the middle of the dance floor...he thought as he bit his lip for a moment trying to calm his nerves.He should be used to staring after all all eyes were on him while he played.\  
Of course John was looking back at his feet again. Honestly Sherlock would have love to step on his foot just for that. But when he was about to make a nasty comment about it, he saw Irene coming closer to them. If she saw thew she would never stop teasing him about it, he quickly pulled John closer and hid his face against the other shoulder, hoping he wouldn't be noticed.  
John made a small umpf as he pulled close and the other buried his face in his shoulder.John could feel himself turn red and his eyes scanned the floor.He could see that Irene was near... That's why.He thought as he kept an eye on the girl with the cat mask.John sighed softly as he turned them around a bit so Sherlock was out of her sight.Hopefully she would leave...  
They kept dancing awkwardly close together for a few long minutes before Sherlock decided it was safe enough to move away. Evnetually he made eye contact with John again and... this wa svery embarassing, people were even more staring "okay enough dancing" he pulled away and quickly left the dance floor, moving away from the crowd.  
John watched as the other pulled away and quickly left.Leaving John alone to take in ln all the stares.John sighed to himself and slicked back his hair before, putting his hands in his pockets.Debating on wether or not he should follow him.Eventually John headed towards the punch bowl with a disappointed sigh.That did not go as planned....but, it seemed as if anything with Sherlock would go as planned.  
Sherlock retreated to the toilets and took off his stupid mask. His face was all read and puffy now. He sighed and splashed some cold water on his face. He shouldn't have ran away like that, leaving John on his own but that kind of situations were not exactly his thing. Nothing social was his thing anyway. John was probably getting bored with him already. He sighed deeply and left the toilets, forgetting his mask inside. When he came back he immediatly spotted john, back next to the punch bowl. And.. Irene was coming towards John ? Sherlock groaned, really she wouldn't just let him be.  
John was looking at the floor and scuffing his shoes when he saw Irene was right in front of him.He made eye contact with her and he immediately looked away.As he was doing so he caught a glance of Sherlock and John turned his attention to him forgetting about the cat mask girl for a moment.A moment was all it took for Irene to grin at John and start talking.  
"Hey there ! you're John right ?" She said as she walked closer "I saw you talking with Sherlock earlier, I didn't know you two where friends" she said, swaying his hips slowly "you don't know where he is by any chance ?" she inquired  
"Um..."John said as he looked around and took a step back away from her."I, don't know where he is."He told Irene with pursed lips and shrug.Hoping that the answer would satisfy her.  
Just as she was about to insist, Sherlock appeared behind her "I'm here" he sighed "and I will be leaving right now so don't try to convince me into spending time with you because it won't work" he said seriously.  
John looked at Sherlock and saw that his face looked almost red and puffy?"Oh well there he is."John said as he sidestepped away from Irene and ended up behind Sherlock."What do you want with him anyway?"John asked Irene with a raised brow.  
Irened frown and crossed her arms over her chest "at some point you won't have a choice anymore Sherlock Holmes, you'll stay with me wether you want it or not" she said harshly and left them, pushing john on the shoulders as she departed.  
"Don't mind her John" Sherlock said  
"She acts as if you guys are dating or something."He said scoffing a bit as he watched her walk away towards a group of guys.He then turned to look at Sherlock."I can try but, she seems to quite the arsehole...What happened to your mask?"John asked as he gestured to his own.  
"We are definetely not dating, I'd rather die" He rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply "I'd love to tell your the story between our relationship but I'm not really up to it right now and.. the mask ?" he touched his face, not feeling the mask "Ugh I must have left it in the toilets.. doesn't really matter anymore"  
John couldn't but chuckle softly at the other's comment on them dating."Yeah it's fine no need to elaborate on the realtionship."He said simply."I guess I'll see you around then?"John asked remembering how earlier he commented on leaving and for what happened so far.John couldn't really blame him.  
See you around ? John actually intended to see Sherlock again some time ? That definetely was a change from his usual interactions with people which generally stopped after the second deduction. "I.. uh.. yes.. Wait a minute" he said and disappeared into the toilets once again. He grabbed the mask he had forgotten and wrote his phone number on the back. He quickly came back to john and shoved the mask into his hands "See you" he simply said and left the hall.  
John nodded as he watched other people pass by before, the other came back with his mask.John held it in his hand in confusion and watched Sherlock leave.Once the other was gone John walked towards a corner and flipped the mask in between his hands.It was then did he see a phone number written on it.John smiled.Things definately didn't go as planned but, they went...well.John left the dance with a smile on his face since, there was no point in staying.Plus, he din't want another encounter with Irene.


End file.
